Heal Me
by Kendianna
Summary: The Lima trauma center has seen a lot. A peek into some of the lives of the people who've stayed there over the years. Some make it through the night and some don't, but they all have a story to tell, and they're all connected.
1. bubbly

His breath leaves him when Kurt touches his hand and just holds it - gently, sweetly, without judgment. Warmth blossoms up into his chest and all he can register is that he is being told that he's cared for and that he's loved and that he matters. Tears threaten to fall again as he recalls Abeline's heartcrushing line "You is kind, you is smart, you is important". He feels selfish for wishing that Kurt would hold him now like Abbey did under the mattress during the hurricane, but that doesn't alter the fact that the desire is extant.

A thumb comes up to brush across his cheek, and to do so a torso leans so far over - so close to his body. His eyes flicker closed, and in this moment he is so distant from the loneliness that has haunted him for months. Words are whispered in his ear, a dangling conversation he's barely part of. The words barely hold comprehensible meaning, only an emotional weight that settles deep his heart and makes him feel alive.

There is a nuance to the air in the room, a delicate pulsing sensation that was not present earlier. This little room that has warehoused him for days on end as father cried, mother cried, as he - the son, cried. As father wept tears of joy and ecstatic pleasure, mother wept tears of mourning. Her grieving period has only begun, a son is lost to her. This stagnant pool, drenched with the spiraling odor of misery, has become a paradise to him now. The room lives and breathes, as if he has made peace with it. It is not his tomb, it is his dressing chamber - his hidden quarters where, as time passes, he will emerge from. Reborn.

Nothing can touch him now. The colors, dull and pastel as they are, are vibrant. The hospital's polluted noise and smell of sorrow is gone from the air, and it is sweet to taste. The numbness is gone and there are micro-sensors on his skin, every millimeter of his hands are buzzing with the electric shock of contact - the textures driving his mind wild and the sensation of Kurt's hand still in his driving his heartrate to a frenzy. He has come face to face with death, he has been washed clean of sin and shame, he is a new man. Nothing about him has remained unchanged.

"I'm so happy right now"  
And he truly is.

* * *

_**originally posted on tumblr as a gift, and then on AO3**_

**I was always a little baffled by people that saw this as a heavy shipping scene, because to me it was so beautifully pure. I have at least three more chapters planned that I'll probably put up within the week.**


	2. yo ho sebastian

Kurt knelt on a cushion on the floor next to the hospital bed. He couldn't handle sitting in the chair, he'd been there one too many times before and he'd made himself an oath that he would never be there again. He's not going to break it. From here though, the bed feels like an immense table - like a sacrificial alter on the top of some ancient mesoamerican pyramid. And his boyfriend is the one who has been gutted, who has taken a hit for him. It should have been him on the table, him preparing to have retina surgery, him pressing charges and fighting for justice because it wasn't something he was too kind to do.

He flipped the tape over in his hands. It was something he would utilize to it's fullest if this were his own struggle. If this were his own throwdown, Sebastian would have been taken out swiftly, before he could get a weaselly word in edgewise. But that wasn't Blaine, that wasn't the sweet boy whose friend had just almost blinded him and who was confused but still noble and caring and merciful in ways Kurt would never be. Blaine would see that tape, hear Sebastian's plan for his boyfriend, and he would cry. He might be furious, but he would predominately be hurt. He would be devastated, but he wouldn't lash out against his friend. Kurt sighed as his mind wandered various roads and pathways, possibilities that could have differing effects. Santana would hate him, but he was already considering giving it to Sebastian - with a firm warning of course.

His body felt heavy as he thought about himself and his boyfriend, and the ways they were inherently different. No one but Blaine had ever called him sexy. No one had ever tried to lure him away from his lover's side. No one had wanted him enough to try and steal him away. Maybe he did have a gay face, but also happened to have a gay everything, and he knew he wasn't lacking in looks or shapeliness. Maybe he wore too many hats. No, that was preposterous, a man could never have too many hats.

Maybe he and Blaine were a perfect match because they were equally oblivious. Blaine hadn't seen that Sebastian was a poisonous snake laying in the grass in wait, and Kurt couldn't see anything but his own flaws, his own shortcomings. Maybe they deserved each other. He stroked his lover's hair tenderly, and his fingers ran over strands near the temple that were wet from tears and mucous. He felt his own eyes water. This was a mess.


End file.
